In a managed print services (MPS) setting, there is always a need to know where an imaging device is situated amongst the fleet for a variety of purposes. Such purposes are mainly directed for fleet administrators to monitor supplies status and the overall condition of each imaging device for providing service and/or support when needed. As imaging devices may be moved from one location to another within an organization, there is a need to keep track of their movements. One method may be to manually locate and then input a new location of a particular imaging device on the organization's device directory. However, manually locating imaging devices within an organization is not only time-consuming for fleet administrators but also time-consuming for service technicians rendering services.
Another method for keeping track of movement of imaging devices within the organization would be to configure them to be “location-aware.” Imaging devices, prior to inclusion to a fleet, are sometimes equipped with hardware technologies such as GPS and other real-time tracking systems (e.g., using location-enabled “tags”) that enable the devices to notify one or more authorized parties in the organization of their real-time locations. Other known algorithms such as WiFi triangulation are also employed in addressing the issue of locating network-enabled imaging devices. However, implementation costs of each of these hardware technologies and methods are often expensive. These are also difficult to set up and maintain since imaging devices may be added or eliminated from the group. Outfitting imaging devices with these technologies may also prove ineffective as imaging devices in a fleet are relatively immobile and may be disposed at a certain location for a relatively long period of time for sharing by users in a particular area.
Accordingly, there is a need for more economical methods for determining locations of imaging devices within an organization. The need extends to detecting whether or not imaging devices have moved. Additional benefits and alternatives are sought when devising solutions.